Episode 12
Barnabas’ vampirism is discovered. Peter Bradford attempts save Victoria from being hanged as a witch. Synopsis Teaser ''My name is Victoria Winters. The thread of time is unraveling. The hours grow short, and a young woman awaits her execution two hundred years in the past. Her lifeline to the present lies helpless in the Great House of Collinwood, but an evil force plots to sever that lifeline, and the executioner stands waiting for his victim. '' As Victoria Winters awaits her execution in 1790, she discovers both her reason for being sent into the past and the vampire curse that has been placed on Barnabas Collins. Angelique claims several more victims, including the young Sarah Collins. Barnabas asks his father to destroy him, but Joshua Collins is unable to drive a stake through his son's heart and instead chains him inside his coffin. As Victoria is hanged, she is returned to 1991, where she recoils in horror upon seeing Barnabas. Expanded Version The 1992 MPI Home Video video cassette release of this episode included scenes not shown in the original or subsequent telecasts re-edited into the episode: *Julia Hoffman has a brief discussion with Maggie Evans following her exorcism of Angelique. *Joshua Collins, Peter Bradford, and Ben Loomis return to Collinwood on the morning after Abigails's death. They discover that the house is deserted. *Intercut with Victoria Winters' hanging and Angelique's attempted murder of Phyllis Wicke, Barnabas Collins receives a visit from Sarah, and she informs him that Victoria is about to be hurt in the past. Memorable quotes *'Victoria:' Oh my god... Vampires are supposed to be immortal, aren't they? *'Peter:' Yes, that is what the legend says. Why? *'Victoria:' There's a man in my time... He's very much like Barnabas. He said he was his descendant, he said he was named for him. *'Peter:' A Barnabas Collins? *'Victoria:' Yes. I thought he was falling in love with me. What if I am Josette's reincarnation two hundred years from now? Josette and I talked about it. We both felt the same thing. *'Peter:' Victoria, if you are right about this... *'Victora:' It explains why Angelique wants to destroy me. *'Peter:' And Barnabas... is a vampire... Credits Cast Crew Background information and notes *This is the final episode of the series. Although the story ends on a cliffhanger, no further episodes were produced. A postscript based on second season story projections was included in the "Dark Shadows: Resurrected" companion book: **''"After her return from 1790, Victoria was unable to clearly recall her experiences from the eighteenth century. She did, however, retain fragmented memories which alternately fascinated, puzzled, and haunted her. She resumed her romantic relationship with Barnabas, who remained fearful that Victoria's knowledge of the horrors from 1790 would someday resurface and jeopardize their future together."'' **''Informal talks centered on many different plot lines: Vicki remembering and accepting to help Barnabas; Barnabas being cured and not cured; Angelique coming to the present day storyline somehow; Laura vs Angelique; Angelique being Laura; Quentin (Adrian Paul); skipping the 1897 storyline totally; Joe Weiss returning either as a revived Joe or as a twin of Joe's who suffers from the werewolf curse; Quentin as a werewolf?, Quentni's ghost somehow haunting only David (no Amy), and a few others maybe?'' Bloopers and continuity errors *7:02 Notice the pajamas of Sarah as she and Daniel enter their mother's room. The pajamas are white with yellow trim but at 9:07 as Sarah and Daniel stand in horror at the site of Barnabas drinking from Aunt Abigail Sarah's pajamas are now completely yellow. *13:38 As Daniel lies in bed you can see someone sitting next to his bed, presumably the doctor and yet at 13:41 the doctor is next to Sarah. *14:44 Joshua says "Collingwood" instead of the correct 'Collinwood". *25:59 This one is also easy to miss but when Barnabas and his father embrace the first camera angle shows Barnabas placing his head to the right of his dad's head. At 26:00 the other angle shows Barnabas' head to the left of his dad's and at 26:02 Barnabas' head once again on the right. *31:37 Angelique puts a spell on the judge and tells him that he will have "pleasant dreams and will remember nothing else". Poor choice of words actually because if that's true then he will not remember his name, that he is a judge,etc, etc. What she should have said was "you will remember nothing of what has happened this evening". A little more specific. *An interesting note - Both of Michael T Weiss' characters (Joe Haskell and Peter Bradford) die from fatal wounds to the exact same place - the lower back. Joe dies due to a knife and Peter dies due to a gun shot. References Dark Shadows: Resurrected, by Jim Pierson, foreword by Dan Curtis, Pomegranate Press, 1992. ISBN 0938817-24-8 External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 12 on the IMDB Dark Shadows Every Day - Time Travel, part 12: Nevertheless, They Persisted 12